He's Not Abusing Me
by Lemons And Limes And Fluff
Summary: Gwevin, with a Lemon at the start. Kevin gives Gwen bruises accidently, and he's a bit upset about it. Gwen doesn't care at all, but her lab partner does.


**Hi!**

**This fic has a weak Lemon, and has cursing, and it's a one-shot about Kevin hurting Gwen accidently during the sex scene. She doesn't care; it's only a couple of bruises, but her albino lab partner does. Too much.**

**So... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own idea, fic, account, Whitey, Mr. Barker, no Ben 10 / Ben 10 characters. And I own Whitey and Mr. Barker in a good way.**

Not From Abuse

Gwen lay back on the bed, her legs spread wide for her lover and her wrists pinned to either side of her head by his hands. She was naked, and so was he.

"Kevin," she moaned softly as he moved his dick into her. He pulled back out, both of them loving the friction, and thrusting in again.

Kevin set a pace; he released her wrists and grabbed hold of her upper arms as he fucked her. As the night wore on, his pace grew steadily faster, and they struggled to hold their orgasms back and stretch out the pleasure that enveloped their minds and wildly controlled their bodies. Gwen cummed, screaming out his name in pure ecstasy. He gained his own peak after another thrust, and he rolled off Gwen to her side.

They panted breathlessly for a while until they recovered. Gwen cuddled into his chest, her eyes closing, a hand stroking his abs slowly. Soon, they were both fast asleep, dreaming out fantasies where they were married, or on a perfect date, or, in Kevin's case, both naked in the back seat of his Dodge Challenger.

...

The alarm sounded. Gwen got out of bed slowly; she didn't want to get up just yet. Her bed and Kevin's chest were too warm and comfy. She yawned and stretched, feeling Kevin's eyes move over her naked body. She didn't mind. He'd seen it all already, anyway. Last night wasn't the first night of sex.

Suddenly Gwen heard Kevin gasp.

"What?" she spun around to face him, in the middle of fastening up her bra.

"Your arms." He looked sad. Frowning, Gwen examined her upper arms. There were large, ugly bruises on them, caused by Kevin gripping them too tightly during their love-making. Gwen wondered how she had missed them before. "I hurt you."

"Kevin, I didn't notice until now; they don't hurt or anything. You didn't mean to, I know you didn't. They're just marks. They'll go away." Gwen continued getting dressed, ignoring both the fact that Kevin was trying to convince her that he was bad for doing it and the dull throb from the bruises. She had lied; they did hurt a little as she pulled on her chlothes. "I'm going to school now," she said, kissing him on the cheek and leaving the room.

...

School is boring, she thought.

First there was maths, advanced algebra addition techniques again. Then there was history, The Causes of The American Civil War. Then English, Shakespearean plays. Boring.

Last thing before end of school was Chemistry.

Gwen carefully measured out the correct amounts of magnesium and sulphuric acid for the experiment, while her lab partner, Whitey, gathered the equipment. She took a beaker from the albino and added water to the sulphuric acid to dilute it. She rolled her sleeves up to high up her arms. Her new jacket was expensive; Gwen didn't want to risk burning it.

"Five more minutes," called Mr. Barker, the lab teacher.

"Whitey, can you mix those up please?" Gwen asked, noticing that her partner was just standing there staring at her.

"Where did you get those bruises?" He asked her, his reddish eyes focused on her arms.

"Doesn't matter. Get going." Whitey was Gwen's friend because he lacked the ability to offend people or stick up for himself. He did as he was told.

After a few seconds, he tried again with a different approach. "Who hurt you?"

"Doesn't matter," Gwen repeated, a little annoyed now.

"Was it an alien or a human?"

Gwen sighed. "Human."

"Your boyfriend?" Whitey's expression didn't change, but then again, unless he was crying in a corner somewhere, Whitey's expression never seemed to change – which unfortunately gave most people the impression that he was some kind of freak, and was the main reason he only had Gwen as a friend because she had pitied him.

Gwen knew she could confide in him, but she was still a bit reluctant to tell someone that she wasn't a virgin anymore and that her boyfriend had physically harmed her during sex. "Stop asking questions."

"Since I can't ask questions, I'll make statements. By the fact that you didn't answer negative to my last question, I'm going to assume that it _was_ Kevin who harmed you."

"Stop talking." Gwen added the magnesium to the diluted acid.

The posh-talking albino fell silent.

"Stop!" Mr. Barker's voice brought all pairs to a halt. "Write up your observations and pack away."

Whitey collected up the equipment and washed it, and Gwen trailed back and forth it all away. They sat down and began to write. A few minutes later, Whitey put a note on Gwen's book.

_Since I can't speak, I'll write. Is he abusing you?_

"Stop writing," Gwen hissed out of the corner of her mouth. Whitey screwed up the note, then started making hand gestures at her. "Sign language? Seriously, Clyde?" She sighed. Clyde Moore was Whitey's real name, and Gwen called him this whenever he found a loophole in her instructions. He nodded.

"He's not abusing me!" She whispered angrily. "It was an accident!"

"Was it an accident during moment of anger?" He whispered back, neither expression nor woice changing in the slightest.

"Shush."

"Does it hurt?" He asked softly. Gwen turned to face him in shock. That was the first time he had ever disobeyed an order to be quiet.

"A little," Gwen mumbled truthfully. She turned away from him and started to pack away.

...

"Hi Kevin," Gwen said cheerily a she walked into his apartment.

"Hiya, poor and innocent victim of domestic abuse," he replied with equal cheeriness.

"Cut that out; I'm _fine_."

"I hurt you," he growled, his voice turning cold. "You are not 'fine'."

Gwen sighed. Today was a stressful day. "Kevin, you bruise me all the time on purpose, but when it's an accident you freak out," she said, stroking her neck. It was covered in hickeys, hidden with a layer of foundation.

"But... that's not the point." Kevin absent-mindedly rubbed the back of his head with one hand, not looking at his bruised girlfriend.

"And you broke my wall, didn't you? It hurt a lot then. My bruises only hurt when I touch them."

"But that's normal boyfriend/girlfriend pain," Kevin said, walking closer. "Boyfriends shouldn't give their girlfriends huge bruises on their upper arms." He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. "This is just abuse."

Gwen slapped him, and he let go of her in shock. "_That _is abuse. I did that because I felt like doing it."

"B-but... why did you feel like that?" Kevin asked, bewildered, rubbing his sore cheek.

"You seem to think you're the bad guy all the time. No, Kevin, you're not. Stop nodding. It was just a simple accident, not your fault, not mine, nobody's. Just forget about it. OK, Kevin?" He nodded, even though it was reluctantly, and she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him.

...

Kevin strolled down the street to his car, whistling happily. It was three days later, he had forgotten about the two-way abuse, and he was on his way to the store to buy a DVD for his girlfriend Gwen while she worked on a science project.

Suddenly, a fist connected with the side of his head and he went sprawling across the sidewalk.

"You don't deserve a woman as perfect as Gwen," hissed a white-haired kid, standing over him. The kid had red irises, which kind of freaked Kevin out a little. He had never liked albinos much. But what was even weirder was he had an almost permanently bored expression etched onto his sharp features. "She deserves better than low-life scum such as you. She deserves a rich gentleman, who would never lay the back of his hand on her face or his fist on her body. You would do good to leave Gwen alone to be taken by one she will be happy and safe with." With that, Whitey turned and walked away, leaving Kevin, who was rubbing his head and staring after the albino, too surprised to follow him and smash his head into a wall. He would have done that if he hadn't mentioned that Gwen desrved better.

...

"Interesting... I never would have thought of a vampire, a mythical monster, as being able to feel such a delicate and trivial thing as love," observed Whitey. Gwen had just explained the plot of Twilight to him. "Especially for a _human_ girl."

Whitey had come to help Gwen with her project. He had finished his earlier, and was giving Gwen some advice on how to plan it. They were just chatting while Kevin's computer loaded.

"Yeah, and there's Eclipse after, then New Moon, and Breaking Dawn is the last in the series. They're really cool," Gwen said as she typed in the password ('I LOVE GWEN').

Suddenly, the door opened and Kevin walked in, holding the DVD box. "Hey, Gwen, I got your – WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Kevin shouted, dropping the DVD.

Gwen blinked. "You know Whitey?"

"Yeah, that son of a bitch punched me, outside, 'bout ten minutes ago!" Gwen had to hold Kevin back as he attempted to maim Whitey. "You wanna repeat what you said to me?" He roared.

"No, I do not wish to repeat myself, and I suggest that you calm down." Whitey's tone of voice and his expression didn't change.

"What? You hit me, say stuff, come into my home, and chat to my girlfriend, and now you're telling me to CALM THE FUCK DOWN?" Gwen winced, hating when he used such explicit language in front of her. Kevin put a hand into his pocket, taking out a metal ball and absorbing it for extra strenth. "You're going to get it!" He spat.

"Kevin, no, don't-" Gwen tried to push him away from Whitey, but with his armour, Kevin was way stronger than Gwen. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side, realising his mistake only too late.

Gwen cried out in pain as Kevin's metal hand closed tightly around one injured upper arm.

"NO!" Whitey howled at Kevin, his face turning to anguish for the first time since Gwen met him. "DON'T HURT HER!"

Kevin let Gwen go, slightly stunned at his actions, and she fell to the floor with her whole arm throbbing in pain.

"YOU BEAST!" Whitey raced over to Gwen, helping her up gently. "Are you alright, my love?"

Kevin saw red.

He roared and grabbed Whitey by the throat, then launched the albino through the door and out onto the hallway.

Gwen was his, nobody else's, no touching. It made him furious that somebody actually called her 'my love'.

Kevin got rid of his metal coat and turned to face his girlfriend Gwen, who was backed up against the wall, visibly shaking in fear and shock. She wondered what he would do to her in that rage...

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her gently into his chest. She hugged him back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I will NEVER hurt you again, I swear," He whispered.

"I believe you," she whispered back honestly.

**Review plese; tell me what you think of it! Thnx!**

**:D**


End file.
